new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante (SSB18)
Dante (ダンテ, Dante) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. He is the fourth 3rd-Party Character to be in the game only behind Fellow Capcom representatives and and Namco's . He is also the first M-Rated character in the game. Attributes Dante, much like from his home series is a combo-heavy fighter, with many multi-hitting attacks and chainable moves. Dante has good walking speed, dashing speed, traction, air speed, air mobility, weight and gravity for a middleweight character. His playstyles shares similarities towards Bayonetta's gameplay in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U with the exception towards her Bullet Arts. Dante can also cancel normal moves into special moves, and some of his Smash Attacks can be improved by pressing the attack button right after the Smash Attack. Dante can also force his opponents to hinder their approach when Dante's combo game comes into play. Dante also has a more traditional projectile variant in his neutral special Ebony & Ivory, which unlike Bullet Arts by Bayonetta, has visible bullets that cause hitstun and can be used to edgeguard recovering opponents. As mentioned above, Dante's combo game is forward throw, neutral air, and forward air or a finished with up air at higher percentages. Stinger is his means for horizontal recovery as it will launch Dante forward, it can also be cancelled if the special button is pressed multiple times. High Time is one of the best recovery moves in the game, which it can be moved with horizontal movement as well. Finally, Dante has a counterattack called Taunt which can help him approach his opponents alot better than he did before. With all of this, Dante is yet one of the best combo-based fighters in the game, and in general since he comes from a combo related video game, his play style is the same from his original games. However, Dante has some weaknesses. Being a middleweight makes him easy to KO or combo. While many of his aerial attacks have low-ending lag, his ground attacks including his smash attacks have high-start up lag, which his opponents can moves out of and leaves him vulnerable to opponents that have better frame data than her while grounded, like or . Although, his smash attacks are incredibly powerful, it can be dodged or side-stepped leaving Dante vulnerable. High Time and Stinger may be his best recovery moves, it can be gimped or reflected off the stage in resulting in KOing Dante. Finally, he suffers from characters who can camp and zone him like , and . Moveset On-screen appearance *Dante appears on the battlefield by riding a motorcycle. Taunts *Up: Dante will hold out his arms and remark: "Ya Scared?" *Side: Dante will take out Ebony and Ivory and twirl them in his hands and then holster them while saying: "Come on, You can do better than that." *Down: Dante folds his arms and says: "Glad I got your attention. I was beginning to feel a little ignored." he shakes his head and unfolds his arms. Idle poses *Thinks to himself *Twirls Rebellion around him. Victory poses *Dante slashes twice and puts his sword back saying "I could go for a pizza now!" *Dante shoots twice, before shooting a third one to the screen saying "Jackpot!" *Dante walks and shrugs smiling saying "That was too easy" Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia